


The Hermit and the Whore

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Explicit Violence, Prostitution, Smut, but mentions of it, cussing i'm sure, let me know if i miss anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jonghyun is a hermit recovering from a tragedy. Taemin is the one who heals himOriginally posted on 5/13/2014. Completed on 6/25/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/735553/the-hermit-and-the--angst-jonghyun-jongtae-shinee--taemin





	1. One

"You brought me to a brothel?" Jonghyun asked, confused.

"Yep!" Key said, happily.

"Ummm.... how is this supposed to help?"

"It'll help you heal again," Minho supplied. "You'll come alive."

Jonghyun looked skeptical, and turned to Onew. "I can't believe you agreed to this."

Onew shrugged. "I'm out of ideas."

"You know, you guys could just let me deal with this on my own."

"Then what kind of friends would we be?" Minho asked, dragging him inside.

 

 

  
Key walked up to the counter. "One hour with your loveliest, most popular worker, please."

"500,000 won, please," said the woman behind the counter. She counted the money while using the phone next to her. "Taemin, you have a customer. One hour." She hung up and looked at the men in front of her. "Which one?"

Minho pushed Jonghyun forward.

The woman smiled. "Don't worry- you'll be in good hands. Taemin is our very best."

 

"Who's keeping me company?"

Jonghyun turned and found himself staring at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. The young man was tall and slender, with wide brown eyes and pouty lips. His red hair was pulled back with bangs framing his face, and he was wearing a long, red silk robe. Jonghyun couldn't speak, so he lifted his hand.

Taemin smiled brightly, and Jonghyun's heart tripped over itself. Taemin walked over to Jonghyun and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Jonghyun needs it rough," Minho stated.

Taemin gave him an icy glare. " _I'll_ decide what he needs." He turned back to Jonghyun, looped an arm through his, and walked him down a hallway.

 

 

  
"You can sit anywhere," Taemin said once they were in his bedroom. Jonghyun sat rigidly on the edge of his bed.

"You're so tense," Taemin sat next to him. "First time?"

"No."

"First time with a man?"

"No."

Taemin cocked his head. "Break up?"

"I was at the farmers' market three months ago."

Taemin needed no further explanation. Everyone knew. On a blustery spring day a gunman opened fire on the local farmers' market. Twenty people, including eight children and four seniors were killed.

"Were you injured?" Taemin asked softly.

"All my damage is psychological. I have nightmares; loud noises scare me; I'm so wary of people that I rarely leave my house anymore."

"And your friends brought you to a whorehouse because...?"

"Minho says I need to feel again."

Taemin rolled his eyes. "No offense, but your friends are idiots."

Jonghyun snorted.

  
Taemin stood up, and pulled a chair over. He sat across from Jonghyun, resting his manicured feet in his lap. Jonghyun clasped them, his large hands warm and soft.

"We don't have to do anything," Taemin said. "We can talk, or even not talk."

"What about your boss?"

"As long as he gets his share, he doesn't care what we do."

"What about you?"

Taemin shrugged. "I could always use a break."

Jonghyun blushed.

"Besides," Taemin continued. "Your friends dragged you out here when you weren't ready yet. Do you really care how their money is spent?"

Jonghyun's lips quirked. "No."

  
  


"Tell me about yourself, Jonghyun. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an architect. I'm very fortunate that I'm able to work from home and that I have an understanding boss." Jonghyun began to unconsciously rub Taemin's feet. "I helped with the expansion at the botanical gardens."

"Really?" Taemin asked excitedly. "I love the lily pads!"

Jonghyun smiled.

"I only get out one day a week, and I always make sure to go there. I have to go with a bodyguard, and I get stuck with Kangin every time. He hates anything cultural."

"You don't go with any of your... uh..."

"Clients?" Taemin supplied, smiling. "No. I think my boss is afraid we'd be carted off and he's not about to lose money. Even though I know he's had generous offers."

"What about you Taeminnie?"

Taemin smiled at the nickname.

"What did you want to do before this?"

"Dance. I wanted to be a dancer. I got a scholarship, but it wasn't a full ride. I... started stripping to help pay the bills, then I heard this place paid even more money. I could make in a night here what I made in a week at the club."

Taemin's breath hitched, but Jonghyun's hands never stopped.

"But, aside from paying my boss, I have to pay for my room. And then I have to pay back what he spent on me when I first started. I have to keep up with the latest fashion and sex toys and techniques. And I have to pay for my medical visits."

"Medical visits?"

"Some clients can get a little rough."

Jonghyun was silent.

"Before I knew it, I was in over my head. I had to quit school. I don't dance anymore."

"Taemin..."

"Time's up."

Jonghyun looked startled, then blushed. "I forgot-"

Taemin just smiled.

  
  


  
Taemin walked Jonghyun down the hallway again, this time back to where his friends were waiting.

"Thanks for everything, Jongie," Taemin smiled. Jonghyun's friends whistled. Of course, they had no idea Taemin was thanking Jonghyun for treating him as more than a piece of meat. Or for the foot massage.

Jonghyun kissed Taemin's hand. "No, thank _you_."

"Maybe you'll see each other again," Minho said.

"Bye Tae."

"Bye Jong."

 

  
Jonghyun did see Taemin again, about three weeks later. He had Onew drive him because he couldn't handle public transportation with all of the people, and because Onew was the only one who wouldn't give Jonghyun any shit about it. Taemin had been pleased to see Jonghyun again. Just like last time, they sat and talked.

Jonghyun massaged Taemin's shoulders, breathing in the apple scent of Taemin's hair. Taemin sat nestled between Jonghyun's legs, his head resting on Jonghyun's knees. They talked about Jonghyun's work, and Taemin's life outside of work- not that there was really much of one.

This time, when Jonghyun left, he gently pressed his lips to Taemin's. Taemin sighed contentedly, and Jonghyun left his heart behind in Taemin's hands.

 

 

  
Two weeks later, Jonghyun turned on the tv to see that the farmer's market shooter had hung himself that morning. In a daze, Jonghyun hopped on a bus and plunked down one million won for two hours with Taemin. Taemin had also heard the news, but was still surprised to see Jonghyun. For nearly two hours, they lay curled up on Taemin's bed, not speaking. Jonghyun held Taemin tightly and stroked his hair. Taemin fell asleep.

Sensing that they were running out of time, Jonghyun woke Taemin up. "I want to take you away from here."

Taemin blinked.

"You could live with me. It doesn't have to be permanent, just until you land on your feet."

"Jonghyun."

"And I wouldn't expect anything. Well, except maybe your friendship. You make me comfortable. You make me forget... certain things."

"Jonghyun."

"You need to be free, Taemin. You need flowers and sunshine and lily pads whenever you want, not just a certain designated day."

Taemin silenced Jonghyun with a kiss. "Jonghyun, I owe almost three hundred million won."

Jonghyun closed his eyes. He was calculating.  Finally, he said, "Okay. I have almost all of that. It'll take some time to scrounge up the rest. I may have to call in some favors, which I hate doing, but I'll get it for you."

Taemin was silent.

Jonghyun cupped Taemin's face. "Please, come with me, Taemin. I'll take good care of you, I promise. You'll never want for anything. I swear it."

Taemin smiled, tears slipping from his eyes.

Jonghyun kissed him, tasting him fully for the first time. It was heady and intoxicating. "I don't know how long this will take, but I _will_ come back for you. Don't lose hope. I'll live as frugally as I can. I will scrimp and save every last bit." He gripped Taemin's face tightly. " I swear to god, I will come back for you."

 


	2. Two

Jonghyun hadn't seen Taemin in three months, and it was killing him. He missed Taemin's smile; his scent; the way his lithe body fit just perfectly alongside his. Jonghyun closed his eyes and held back a groan. Most of all, he missed Taemin's calming influence. Jonghyun's anxieties melted away with Taemin's infinite patience. Jonghyun opened his eyes and sighed. This sucked.

 

  
But, it would be worth it. He was pretty sure, anyway. He managed to get the money together for Taemin. He was down to two meals a day- fruit for breakfast and instant ramen for dinner- when Onew noticed how alarmingly thin Jonghyun was becoming. After some gentle prodding- and a heavy meal that almost put Jonghyun to sleep- Onew got the whole story from Jonghyun. Although Onew was worried about Jonghyun's heart being broken, he admired his friend for wanting to help Taemin. He then drug Jonghyun to Key's to get the money Key owed Jonghyun for re-doing his closet.

 

  
Key was shocked, of course, as Jonghyun had said the money wasn't a concern. Then Onew pointed out that Jonghyun never asks any of them for anything ever and is always doing stuff for them. Key folded and handed over the cash and Jonghyun was all set to go.

 

* * *

  
Now, he was in the lobby waiting for Taemin's boss. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He had to keep taking deep breaths to keep from passing out. He could do this. He could fight for Taemin.

"How can I help you?" came a pleasant voice.

Jonghyun turned to see an older man smiling easily at him. He was tall, with grey hair and dimples. Jonghyun took a large envelope out of his messenger bag and handed it over. "For Taemin."

The man chuckled. "We only do a single day at a time. Though I guess you could pay in advance."

"It's to clear off Taemin's debt to you."

The man's eyes glittered. Turning to the receptionist, he said, "Get Taemin in here."

 

 

  
Taemin smiled when he saw Jonghyun, and all of Jonghyun's anxiety evaporated. He could do this. He was doing this. Now Taemin knew Jonghyun kept his promises.

"Taemin, this man wants to buy you."

"I'm not buying him!" Jonghyun declared indignantly. "Taemin, I'm not buying you. I'm setting you free."

Taemin had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know."

"I'm going to go count this." The man walked off.

"You came back," Taemin said softly.

"Of course I did," Jonghyun laughed. "I promised I would."

  
The man returned. "Awful lot of money."

"My savings."

Taemin gasped.

"But Taemin still owes another fifty million won."

_Shit._

"Wait!" Taemin cried. He tore off down the hall. He returned in a blink, holding a black lacquer box.

"All the presents my customers have given me," he explained, shoving the box into the man's hands. "Necklaces, rings, platinum, diamonds. Take it."

The man looked flabbergasted, but quickly schooled his features. "I'm assuming you have a plan for Taemin's future- school, work?"

Jonghyun nodded. "But that's between me and Taemin."

"Trading one pimp for another?" the man snarled at Taemin.

"Lily pads," Jonghyun replied.

Taemin's smile was blinding. He grabbed Jonghyun and they ran out of the brothel. They ran up the street until they caught the next bus. They received a few curious glances, but they didn't let go of each other.

 

* * *

  
They pounded up the stairs to Jonghyun's apartment, only to find Key, Onew, and Minho.

"Hey, isn't that the who-" Minho began, but was cut off by a glare from Jonghyun. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"He's still in his robe," Onew commented.

Jonghyun and Taemin looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on," Jonghyun said, tugging Taemin inside. "Key left some clothes here. You can wear them until we go shopping."

He dug the clothes out. "We have an important place to be." He kissed Taemin's cheek and went into the living room.

 

  
"What are you guys doing here?" Jonghyun asked.

"I see you were successful," Onew said softly.

Jonghyun smiled.

"What exactly did you do with that money?" Key asked.

"I'm just here because Key dragged me here," Minho said.

"Everything's fine," Jonghyun beamed.

"I'll say," Onew replied. "I can't remember the last time you smiled like that."

 

  
"Do I look okay?" came a tentative voice.

Jonghyun turned his smile to Taemin. "You look fantastic."

Taemin bit his lip, looking sexy and adorable at the same time. "Are you sure? You said we're going somewhere important-"

Jonghyun kissed him. "You look perfect. Trust me." He took Taemin's hand and they left.

 

 

  
"Where are we going in such a hurry?" Taemin asked.

Jonghyun slowed down, then turned to Taemin. "I'm sorry. I guess since we ran out of your old work I feel like we have to keep running."

Taemin placed a hand on Jonghyun's cheek. "No more running. I'm free now. You freed me."

Jonghyun pecked his lips, then picked him up and swung him around. "Come on. You need to see this."

"Stop distracting me with your kisses," Taemin replied with his own peck on Jonghyun's lips.

 

 

  
They came upon a small, squat building with a wall of windows. Jonghyun unlocked the door, and they walked in. It was dark and dusty. There was a piano in a corner several feet from the door. The wall opposite the front windows was covered in mirrors. The two side walls had barres running along them.

Jonghyun flipped the light on. "This is your dance studio. It needs a deep cleaning, but it's yours. I figured you could teach dance while saving for school."

Taemin walked around the studio in wonder. His hopes had died when he had to drop out of school. He never imagined in a million years someone would give him a dance studio and a new lease on life.

  
"Jonghyun," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Jonghyun walked up and pulled Taemin into a hug. Taemin sobbed into his shoulder, Jonghyun stroking his hair.

"It's too much," Taemin said, wiping his face. " I don't deserve it."

"You do," Jonghyun whispered. "I'm going to help you obtain the life you deserve."

"I love you," Taemin said softly.

Jonghyun chuckled and caressed Taemin's cheek. "I think you're confused. I'm just the guy helping you start over."

Taemin caught Jonghyun's hand in his. "I've been in love with you since you told me you designed the lily pads."

  
Jonghyun sank to the floor, and took Taemin's length out of his pants. He began to stroke it to life.

"Oh," Taemin moaned. "Ohhhh, _Jonghyun_."

Jonghyun sucked Taemin into his mouth and began a slow, torturous dance with his tongue. Taemin's eyes never left Jonghyun, and he ran his fingers through the architect's hair.

"Jonghyun!" Taemin cried out, releasing into Jonghyun's mouth. Jonghyun swallowed it all, licking Taemin clean.

  
  


"Jonghyun, I want you."

Jonghyun stood up and kissed Taemin. "Are you sure? I don't have anything."

"I'm cleaned," Taemin reassured him. "We got tested once a month."

Jonghyun blushed. "I was talking about lube. I don't want to hurt you, Taemin."

Taemin smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment since I first set eyes on you. Please, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun kissed Taemin gently before leading him over to the barre. He placed Taemin's hands on it then slowly slid Taemin's jeans down. "Your ass is a thing of beauty," he said, running his hands over it.

Taemin giggled.

"I could stare at it all day," Jonghyun ran a finger up and down Taemin's crack, teasing the entrance.

"Jongie," Taemin whimpered, thrusting his hips back.

"Mmm?" Jonghyun slid his finger in and Taemin arched his back.

"Please don't make me wait," Taemin hissed. "Want you now!"

 

  
Jonghyun sighed, and removed his finger. "I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you," he whispered before sliding  into Taemin, who cried out. Jonghyun rubbed his hand over Taemin's back and chest, nuzzling behind his ear.

"Okay," Taemin breathed. Jonghyun slid out, then shoved back in. They found a rhythm as Jonghyun increased his thrusting.

"Right there, Jongie, please, please!"

"You're perfection itself, my little Taebaby."

Taemin leaned back and pulled Jonghyun in for a kiss. Taemin nibbling his bottom lip caused Jonghyun to come, holding onto Taemin for dear life.

"Damn," he muttered, trying to slow his breathing. "Our first time was supposed to be more romantic."

"You made love to me in the dance studio you bought for me. What could be more romantic than that?"

They both groaned as Jonghyun slid out.

"Candles, wine, roses," Jonghyun replied, pulling up his pants. He pulled Taemin's pants up next, since the redhead was still sore.

  
Taemin turned and kissed Jonghyun deeply, twining his arms around Jonghyun's neck. "It was perfect, I promise. Thank you so much."

"I love you."

 

 

 

Taemin looped an arm through Jonghyun's as they headed home. "Besides, I've seen your apartment. We still have to christen the bedroom, living room, bathroom, kitchen, and hallway."

"The hallway?"

Taemin leaned his head on Jonghyun's shoulder. " _Especially_ the hallway."

 

 


	3. Epilogue

And they did. In the first two days they lived together, Jonghyun and Taemin fucked in every room of the apartment. Twice in the hallway. Jonghyun didn't quite get Taemin's fascination with his hallway,until he found out later that Taemin was just being goofy to get him to relax.

  
Taemin often said ridiculous stuff to make Jonghyun smile. Jonghyun would just stare at Taemin (who would always be wearing a straight face), trying to figure out if Taemin was being serious until Taemin couldn't hold it in and would burst out laughing. Jonghyun would scowl and Taemin would crawl into his lap and kiss a smile back onto his face.

  
Jonghyun flourished with Taemin in his life. He was happier than he'd ever been, even before the shooting. His work was inspired- so much so tha he was given the opportunity to design the city's new opera house. Alone. If his design was chosen, he would be promoted to partner. Jonghyun was nervous. Taemin was confident. He'd seen Jonghyun's work and knew what his boyfriend was capable of. Taemin's enthusiasm became infectious, and Jonghyun began to design with Taemin in mind. The lily pads at the botanical gardens had been successful. Jonghyun hadn't known Taemin at the time, but Taemin loved them just the same. So Jonghyun decided to design an opera house just for Taemin.

  
Taemin slowly eased Jonghyun back into the world. Taemin continued his Sunday tradition of going to the botanical gardens- now with Jonghyun instead of Kangin. Someone who appreciated art, nature, beauty. At first, they'd go home right after. Then, Jonghyun suggested going to lunch after. Then they began running all of their errands on Sundays.

 

  
 Then they went to Key's birthday dinner.

  
At a restaurant on a Saturday night.

  
The others were certainly shocked. Key had always liked Taemin- he was too cute and he was the reason Jonghyun always wore that shit-eating grin- but this just pushed him solidly into love. Key declared that he was adopting Taemin and that they had all better act accordingly. Taemin laughed and allowed himself to be held by Key, but he only had eyes- and kisses- for his Jongie. Onew was glad Taemin hadn't broken Jonghyun's heart, although the worry was always in the back of his mind. However, he couldn't deny how changed Jonghyun was, and for the better. And Key liked Taemin, so that was enough for Onew. Minho was just glad Jonghyun was back.

 

  
Taemin's dance studio did remarkably well. He was a natural and patient teacher, and his students adored him. He taught all ages- mornings for seniors; afternoons for moms and students; evenings for the littlest ones. Jonghyun walked him to work and picked him up in the evenings. Recitals were held on the last Sunday of each month. Jonghyun, Key, Onew, and Minho would all help prep the studio in the morning, then return that afternoon to watch the dancers.

 

  
One of the fathers recognized Taemin from the brothel and accidentally let it slip to his wife. With a rush of righteous indignation, the woman contacted the other students to let them know just what sort of person was teaching their children. She also pulled her daughter from Taemin's dance class. Taemin was shocked and heartbroken. He cried and sobbed in despair in Jonghyun's arms. He was trying so hard to rebuild his life and this had to happen. Jonghyun held Taemin close, telling him not to worry unless he began to lose other students. Taemin's phone rang at that instant- a group of students were at the studio wondering if class had been canceled. Taemin wiped his eyes, kissed Jonghyun, and dashed off to the studio.

  
The students and parents were certainly shocked to find out about Taemin's past. In the end, they just didn't care. Taemin was too good and too patient and obviously trying to move on. They adored him too much to let such a thing bother them. And he was dating such a nice, handsome man- the quiet one with the puppy dog eyes who looked at Taemin as if he were the only person in the world. Better to let the past lie and let those two live a quiet life.

  
In the end- after a flurry of tears, tantrums, and pouting- the woman wound up re-enrolling her daughter in Taemin's class. The girl and Taemin were equally delighted,  and several stern looks from the other mothers let this woman know any comments would not be appreciated. Back to business as usual.

 

  
One sultry recital night, Jonghyun noticed Taemin's old boss standing outside the studio. Making sure Taemin was occupied, Jonghyun stalked outside to confront him. The man had just wanted to see how his best worker was getting along now. He misted up when Jonghyun pointed out how successful and happy Taemin was, and followed up with a warning to never return and distress Taemin. The man drove off and Jonghyun re-entered the studio, Taemin none the wiser.

 

  
Saturdays were for themselves only. They slept late, ate breakfast in bed, and made love continuously. They watched old movies, vegged out, and ended the night whispering sweet nothings and giggling like school girls. They curled into each other, content with each other and their new lives together.

 


End file.
